Premises security systems monitor premises for unauthorized activity (e.g., a break in) and/or an undesired severe environmental condition (e.g., a fire, the presence of carbon monoxide, flooding, etc.). When an unauthorized activity or undesired environmental condition occurs, the security system generates an alarm (e.g., an audible alarm, a message is sent to a remote location, etc.). Because unauthorized activities and severe undesired environmental conditions occur only rarely, the security system only occasionally provides an alarm service to the owner. Additionally, most security systems react rather than prevent activities and conditions, meaning that alarms generally occur after a severe danger is already present. For example, if a stove is left on and a fire starts, the alarm is triggered by the smoke which occurs as damage is already happening.